Reunion
by DiamondCrook
Summary: Kakashi finds Itachi after his fight with Sasuke. He brings the two back to the village and makes it his top priority to help his blind lover adjust back to normal life.
1. Near Death

_'Promise not to leave me,' Kakashi mumbled as he snuggled up against the Uchiha's leg. Itachi rolled his eyes at the 21 year old man, who slightly resembled a cat with the way he was rubbing his face on the teen's thigh._

_'I promise you idiot,' he replied. Kakashi believed him. Itachi was a bit suprised. He knew the older man was sharp as a tack. Perhaps love really had blinded him._

_'If I die, I want you to keep my body in your bed,' the older man said, chuckling against Itachi's leg. The teen sighed and twirled bits of grey hair around his index finger._

_'The things you say sometimes are even more ridiculous than what comes out of my little brother's mouth.'_

_Kakashi lifted his head up and stared up at Itachi's dark eyes. 'Love makes people stupid 'Tachi.'_

_'Okay Kakashi. If you die I will keep your body in my closet instead. And if I die please make a shrine for me in your bedroom. I want my corpse dressed in the finest linens and a crown on my head.'_

_The older man smiled and lifted the Uchiha's shirt a bit. He pulled down his mask and placed a kiss on the boy's pelvis. 'Hm. I already have a secret shrine dedicated to you in my closet.'_

_Itachi smiled at the sweet gesture before looking up at the stars. 'I wouldn't put it past you. You are rather strange.'_

_'As long as I'm alive I'll do everythign in my power to keep you alive babe. I promise.'_

_'Please don't promise such things,' Itachi whispered, before lying back on the grass in front of the memorial stone. He was thankful the man didn't see him shed any tears that night._

* * *

><p>Kakashi raced to the scene the second he saw Sasuke fall down next to his brother. His nin dogs ran next to him while the others tried to keep up. He needed to see Itachi one last time, even if it was just for a second. His chest tightened at the sight of his former lover lying motionless on the ground and covered in blood. "Keep the other's back Pakkun," he ordered as he dropped down onto his knees. He pressed his hand lightly to Itachi's chest and could feel a faint heartbeat. He was still alive.<p>

"Baby, can you hear me?" he whispered, pushing strands of blood soaked hair away from Itachi's face. Itachi eyes drifted down towards his hand then back up at Kakashi. The older man understood and gently held Itachi's hand. "Please don't leave me Itachi. Everyone always leaves me. I can't lose you for good."

A tear slid down Itachi's face. He felt guilty. He didn't want to make Kakashi upset. It was fine if Kakashi hated him. He had thought the man had hated him after what he did. But here he was pleading with him to stay alive. A sob escaped his mouth, bringing blood up with it. Kakashi's eyes widened and he pulled the Uchiha's body up into a sitting position. He rested Itachi's head on his shoulder and gently rubbed his back.

More tears slid down the older Uchiha's face as he saw his brother staring at the two of them. Sasuke didn't understand what was going on. Why the hell was Kakashi holding his brother. Itachi was a monster who killed his clan for the sake of power. He even tried to kill Kakashi. So why was he touching his brother as if they were lovers.

"I'm taking you back with me along with Sasuke. I'm not letting you die here. I don't care if it's selfish on my part," whispered Kakashi.

Itachi wanted to protest but his body was too weak. And a part of him did want to go back. He missed Kakashi so much. And even if he did end up dying at least he got to spend his last moments with his little brother and his former lover. Kakashi slid his arm underneath Itachi's thighs and wrapped his other arm around his mid-back. He hoisted his body up and pressed Itachi against his chest.

The rest of the retrieval squad appeared seconds later. Kakashi ignored their curious looks and they headed back to Konoha with the two brothers. Sakura did the best she could to keep Itachi alive on the way back. They refrained on healing Sasuke incase he tried to run away again. The younger Uchiha was binded with chakra infused ropes as well as a blindfold over his eyes. They took frequent breaks to give Kakashi time to rest. Others offered to carry Itachi for him, but the man refused. He didn't want anyone else holding Itachi. The last time he held Itachi was eight years ago. He wanted to savor this.

The two brothers were passed out the whole journey back to the village. They took one last break before their last stretch to reaching the Leaf. Kakashi didn't want to take anymore breaks. He wanted to get back as quickly as possible. He was still afraid that Itachi would somehow escape before they were behind the village walls. He leaned his back against a tree for extra support. He made sure to distance himself a bit from the group.

"I love you," he whispered into the sleeping Uchiha's ear. Thankfully no one noticed it besides Pakkun. And thankfully no one paid much mind to the fact that Kakashi's hand was now touching the Uchiha's ass, while his other hand moved up to hold Itachi's head against his shoulder. Itachi didn't seem to grow that much more since the last time they fought in Konoha, maybe a few pounds and an inch. But the longer Kakashi held him the more tired he grew and the more Itachi's body would sag towards the ground. His feet were a few inches from touching the ground now. He bent his knee and let Itachi sit on it for support while he stretched his arm.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to feel everyone's eyes on him. It's not as if he was doing a very good job of being inconspicuous. He was still clinging onto Itachi even though he could have easily lied him down. Naruto was the first one to speak up.

"K-Kakashi Sensei. Did you and Itachi know eachother back in the day? You seem a bit too attached to him. Plus aren't we supposed to kill him? Not try and keep him alive?," he asked, clearly uncomfortable and unsure if he should even be asking.

Sakura cut in. "He is an S rank criminal afterall. I'm not saying that we shouldn't take care of him. Of course I've helped keep him alive this whole time, but you've never treated any criminal like you're treating him."

Kakashi was a bit taken aback. He didn't expect his students to say anything outloud. "He is still a ninja from our village: S rank criminal or not."

"Yes, but what about everything he did to Sasuke!"

"May I remind you that Sasuke is also a missing nin. Who if I recall attacked you guys as well as Sai and Yamato," Kakashi said. "The only reason I'm handling Itachi is for your own safety purposes. Besides you get to guard Sasuke. Has that not been fun for you? Since you've spent so long wallowing over his disappearance?" He added in, with a smile. His two student looked at eachother, unsure of what to say back. They just nodded and went back to minding their own business.

After resting for a couple more minutes everyone was back on their way towards the village. Kakashi let himself fall behind so he could have a bit more privacy with the Uchiha. His arms were a bit achey from carrying Itachi, but just a bit further.

Itachi's eyes slowly opened for the first time since he was at the demolished Uchiha compound with Kakashi and Sasuke. He panicked momentarily when he couldn't see anything. But it took him only a few seconds to remember that Kakashi was carrying him and that he infact was now blind. That didn't ease his panic. He was being brought back to a village filled with shinobi who wanted him dead. Would Kakashi let him be executed? Probably. Kakashi was a loyal shinobi to his village. If that's what the people wanted than that's what would happen. Despite the history the two shared. This wasn't how things were supposed to be though. Kakashi had ruined everything. He was supposed to die by the hands of his brother. Not be killed by shinobi of the Leaf.

"I'm not going back to a village to be killed by people I never hurt. Sasuke was supposed to kill me. He deserved at least that," Itachi mumbled.

Kakashi sighed and hoisted Itachi up higher to prevent his feet from getting caught on a tree branch. "Can you wrap your legs around me? " he asked, trying to ignore the statement.

"I can move on my own," Itachi responded. He knew that was alie and even if he could move, he would probably end up flat on his face after falling out of a tree.

"I don't wanna risk you trying to run away from me."

"Where would I go? I can't see," he replied. Kakashi raised his brow and forced Itachi's head up and saw infact that his eyes were a cloudy grey. The older man couldn't help but frown. He was going to miss Itachi's eyes. A little part of him was excited to see Itachi's big dark eyes again. That was how he remembered Itachi so long ago. Itachi could sense the shift in Kakashi's mood. He added in, "If you help me I can hold on. I don't have the strngth to lift my legs up. Or you could alawyas just carry me on your back. That would seem like the more logical way to do this. I pegged you to be more intellegent Kakashi."

The Copy Nin smirked and pulled Itachi's legs up. "Hold onto my shoulders and I'll keep your legs up. How bout that?" Itachi nodded and grabbed onto the jounin's shoulders. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of them being in this same position so many yearrs ago. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Itachi's smile only widened and he shook his head.

"Wake me up before we get there. I'd like to have heads up before I'm killed," Itachi mumbled, before resting his head back on Kakashi's shoulder and drifting off into a deep sleep.

"I'm not letting you get killed. Even if I have to hurt people in the process," Kakashi mumbled before placing a cloth covered kiss on Itachi's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh I'm horrible. Writing three stories at once? Shame on me. I can't help it though. I need to keep my mind working on different projects so I don't get bored or get writer's block.** **Such a shame that Kakaita isn't a popular pairing. :( Comment por favor.**


	2. A Kakashi Doll For Itachi

"KAKASHI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Kakashi cringed at the volume of her voice. He knew he was in big trouble with the Hokage. It took her a couple of days to eventually call him into her office for a talk, but he knew it was only because she was busy tending to Uchiha matters. He opened the door and TonTon went running like a bat out of hell. That's never a good sign.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"I would like an explanation for your actions. You had the perfect opportunity to kill Itachi Uchiha, or even to just let him die. But from the information I gathered, it seems you told Sakura to heal him and keep him alive."

"Yes. I'm sorry Lady Tsunade I was comple-"

"You are so lucky Kakashi. Do you know what Intel found out on him?" She slid the report towards Kakashi. He eyed it curiously and picked it up. What could Intel possibly find? Future plans of attack on the village? more he read the angrier and happier and sadder he got. He wasn't sure what to feel. He couldn't believe that Itachi was holding this big secret. Deep down in his heart he knew that the Itachi he knew so long ago would have never been capable of killing his family for the sake of power.

"This is rather shocking. Does Sasuke know?"

She nodded and poured herself a drink. "Things are all falling into place. Sasuke is still livid but hopefully his brother can keep his anger at bay. The last thing we need is Sasuke attacking the village out of revenge for his brother."

Kakashi nodded. The idea was very possible. But he knew Itachi would be able to control his brother. Even though Sasuke spent all those years hating Itachi, he was still his brother and he still loved him more than anything. Kakashi understood that. He spent those years trying to hate Itachi as well. But it was hard. He couldn't hate Itachi the way Sasuke did.

"Sasuke really did a number on Itachi as well. He's not much of a threat anymore. He's lost his eyesight and his genjustu abilities, which he said he passed onto Sasuke. Of course he did that when he believed he was seconds away from being dead, but of course things didn't work out the way he planned."

"So he'll be stuck in the village for the rest of his life,"Kakashi added in. He didn't mind the idea actually. That woul make things a lot easier on himself. He could go out on missions, come back and Itachi would be there always.

"As will Sasuke, until we figure out what to do with him. We of course can't jsut let him run off on missions right away if he wants to do so. I'll figure things out as time goes on. But let me tell you one fucking thing Kakashi. I knew those old hags were up to no good. I'll give them a peice of my fucking mind...Now get out. I have things to do!"

Shizune escorted Kakashi out and told her Itachi had asked to see him. He thanked her and quickly made his way to the hospital. He made a pitstop at the little giftshop on the bottom floor of the building.

'Maybe I should get him a little present. What would Itachi like? Hmmmm...Flowers? Hell no. A stuffed animal? A bit strange. So, No. A stuffed doll that resembles me? Wait what?'

Kakashi looked around to make sure no one was watching him, before picking up the doll. 'Do I really look that dopey?' Out of the corner of his eye he could see the cashier staring at him. He casually walked over to the other side of the tiny store and picked up a small basket of assorted sweets. 'This will have to do,' he thought, as he placed the two items on the counter. The cashier gave him an awkward smile and quickly rung him up.

"Th-thank you sir. Have a good day," she said, handing him two bags. Kakashi smiled and quickly got out of there.

He wasn't suprised to see two Anbu members guarding the door. They gave him a bit of a hard time. Itachi could hear the man yelling outside the doors. Kakashi hardly ever raised his voice. But he was thankful that the man came to see him. He needed to be around someone he felt slightly comfortable with.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he casually walked in, as if he wasn't throwing a fit seconds before. He pulled a chair up next to Itachi and put his feet up on the bed. Although the Uchiha couldn't even see him, he figured if he acted like his usual laidback self, than the calmer he'd feel. Itachi felt around the bed until his hand came in contact with Kakashi's calf. He scoffed at how rude Kakashi still was after all these years, but decided not to say anything.

"Being blind sucks. Eveyrthing's so blurry. All I see are blobs of color," Itachi said in an attempt to lighten up the mood. He could feel how tense and awkward Kakashi felt, and he was no better.

"At least you can't see the mustache and nasty things the medical nins drew on your face."

Itachi smirked. He knew the man was lying, but he was greatful for his sense of humor. "I wonder what I'm supposed to do now," he said.

"You can be my maid."

"I'll pass," he replied flatly.

"Sasuke's lucky that so many people care about him in this village. The Hokage was more than lenient on him."

"I wanna thank you for being his teacher and taking good care of him. and I wanna apologize for all the trouble and pain I caused you as well."

"It's fine. The physical pain was nothing compared to..." he wanted to say it was nothing compared to the emotional pain the Uchiha put him through all these years, but he couldn't. He smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. It's done with."

Itach already knew what the man was going to say. He tilted his head back in an attempt to stop a tear from sliding down his face. Kakashi didn't need to see him cry. He knew that once he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop.

The older man took his feet off the bed and leaned in closer to Itachi. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and placed a cloth covered kiss on the corner of Itachi's mouth. "I wish things could have been different. I wish I could have lessened the burden placed on you. If only I knew maybe I could have-"

"I don't wanna talk about this right now."

Kakashi nodded and let his hand linger on the younger man's cheek for a moment. He kissed Itachi's forhead, before pulling away and plopping back down on the chair. "I got you something," he mumbled, before taking out the giant stuffed toy. Itachi squinted his eyes trying to figure out what the hell Kakashi was holding up. All he saw was a giant blob of green, blue and grey.

"What is that?"

Kakashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh. It's a stuffed doll of...well...of me."

Itachi tilted his head and repeated what Kakashi had just said, in his head. It only took a few seconds before he let out a small laugh. He practically yanked it out of the man's hands and began to inspect it. He felt the giant tilted hair, then brought his hand down lower to only feel one eye and a mask as well. "Why do these exist in stores? Unless you made it yourself."

"The better question is 'why do they not exist everywhere?'"

Itachi laughed and shook his head. "Thank you Kakashi," he said, as he wrapped an arm around the big doll and pressed it against his chest.

Kakashi smiled at the rather endearing sight, before placing his other gift on the bed. "I also brought you some sweets."

"Oh thank god. I thought you had just brought me this useless gift," Itachi replied, with a big smile on his face.

**A/N: Thanks needlesandthread and DarkAngelJudas for reviewing my first chapter. You're too sweet. TT_TT Ugh this is such a short chapter. *sigh***


	3. A Memory Of Sasuke

"Your hair got a lot longer," Kakashi said as he brushed strands of hair away from Itachi's face. He lightly scratched his scalp, earning a pleasurable noise from the Uchiha's mouth. Kakashi smirked and said, "you're just like a kitty."

"A kitty? Don't be ridiculous."

"But you're so cute. Just like a little kitten," he whispered into his ear. Itachi couldn't help but close his eyes and let out a tiny moan. Kakashi lowered his mask and brushed his lips against the other's. He pulled away, just as Itachi tried to kiss him back. "I'm sorry. Someone's coming," he said, giving the Uchiha's hand a squeeze for reassurance. The last thing he wanted was for Itachi to think that he didn't want him. Kakashi couldn't have wanted him more. He craved to be close to Itachi everyday for the past seven years.

"Out of my way! Come on Shizune! Hurry up! Step aside you two. I never gave you orders to be guarding Itachi Uchiha. Why the hell are you here! Yeah well I don't care what Danzo says. Move! Thank you!"

The door slid open and the Hokage, Shizune and Naruto barged in like they owned the place. Kakashi sighed in annoyance. They were interupting his time with Itachi.

Tsunade glanced at the doll in Itachi's hands, but merely shook her head and got down to business. "Your brother is throwing a crazy fit. I think it'd be best if you went to go see him as soon as possible," she said, as she walked around the bed to check Itachi's injuries. "You're healing exceptionally well. You'll probably just be a bit sore and wobbly for the next couple of days. But you'll be able to leave today. I'll have Kakashi be your personal bitch boy since he's the one who's responsible for you being here. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to provide you a place to stay. Isn't that right Kakashi?"

The man nodded and walked over to the window.

"You mean, you're ordering Kakashi to keep a watchful eye on me incase I try and turn on the village with Sasuke? That sounds reasonable enough. But what's going to happen to Sasuke?"

"You can't honesdtly keep him locked away," Kakashi added in. Not too far away from the hospital, he caught sight of Asuma and Kurenai sitting on a bench, holding hands. He couldn't believe that the two thought they were being discrete and sly about their relationship. Everyone knew they were together anyways. He couldn't deny that he was always a bit jealous of the two because they had something he could never obtain. Well, it seemed unattainable until recently.

"What the hell is going on! Why is Itachi getting all this special treatment? While Sasuke is locked away by himself all day!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and ignored answering the teen's question. "Get dressed and Kakashi will escort you over to my office," she said, as she walked out of the room with Shizune right behind her. Naruto stared at the two, unsure of what to say.

Kakashi turned away from the window and pointed at the bag Naruto was holding. "Are those clothes for him?" Naruto nodded and placed the bag on the bed. "I'm coming with you to see Sasuke," he said, before walking out to wait in the hallway.

Kakashi shook his head and set the clothes out on the bed. He grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and helped him stand up. Itachi gave Kakashi a light push and mumbled, "Turn around."

"I already am turned around. What do you take me for?" Although he in fact, was still watching his former lover as he reluctantly shed his hospital gown. His body was covered in bruises and a few bandaged wounds. But besides that, he still looked like the same old Itachi from a couple years ago.

"A pervert," the younger man stated as he his back to Kakashi and felt around the bed for his clothes.

Kakashi smirked and his eye couldn't help but drift down the Uchiha's body. He licked his lips, before speaking up. " I was young back then. I'm not gonna watch you change. I'm more mature than that," Kakashi responded, as he practically drooled over the show the Uchiha was putting on.

Itachi slowly walked through the streets of Konoha, with Kakashi's hand on his arm to guide him. He felt a uneasy to say the least. He may have been blind but he wasn't deaf. All he could hear was people whispering as he walked by them. The fact that they insulted him didn't really bother him too much. But, he hated that Kakashi was there to hear them. He could sense the man's anger begin to rise with every passing second.

"You're going to break my arm if you squeeze any harder Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye widened and he quickly let go of the younger man's arm. He mumbled an apology and gently placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder instead. "You're more than welcomed to stay with me. You know that right? I won't take no for an answer. Sadly, I only have one extra bedroom, which I figured Sasuke could stay in. So you'll have to share my bed with me. And I won't take no for an answer."

"I...I don't know if Sasuke would like that."

"I don't think I'd like it that much either. But if it meant that I'd be closer to you than I'd do it. I remember he was such a cute kid when I first met him," he said, as an image of a young, smiling Sasuke entered his mind.

"Yeah. He adored you."

Kakashi smirked, rather pleased that the boy had taken such a liking to him back then. "I think he adored me more than you did?"

"Not possible," Itachi whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi slowly walked through the streets of Konoha. To everyone, it may have looked like he had no care in the world. But inside Kakashi was mentally freaking out. Perhaps he should have dressed up for his...date? He wasn't sure if it was actually a date. But it was a scheduled meeting between two lovers. 'If that's not a date, then I don't know what is,' he thought to himself, as he put his book away. 'But what about all the times we hung out in my apartment? Were those dates too? No. They didn't seem like it. I wonder if he thinks we're dating. If we are, does that mean we're open to see other people as well? He must be seeing someone else too...'<em>

_Itachi glanced at the figure slowly approaching him. He hoped he looked okay. He had left the house in a bit of a rush. He checked his shirt, to make sure he hadn't put it on backwards and smoothed down his hair as well. He couldn't contain the small smile that formed on his face when Kakashi ran towards him. The man wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and twirled them around. 'How cheesey and cliche Kakashi,' Itachi thought as he was thankfully put down seconds later. He pushed a few strands of hair out of his face and stared back at Kakashi's face. Suprisingly Kakashi was missing his forehead protector and his green vest, which the Uchiha was thankful for. He could see more of Kakashi's face and it was a lot more comfortable hugging him without that vest in the way. _

_"How's my little dango today?"_

_Itachi rolled his eyes and turned his head away to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, but the man grabbed his chin and kissed him through his mask. Kakashi always had to go out of his way to embarass the teen. "I'm okay and don't call me that ridiculous pet name," he mumbled. _

_His eyes immediatly caught sight of a familiar head of black hair. Although, the last thing he needed was having his little brother tag along on his date, he couldn't help but smile. The little boy thought he was being stealth. Kakashi had noticed the boy too. "I'm sorry," Itachi mouthed. He was certain that Sasuke would not want to leave the two alone now. And Itachi didn't know if he had the heart to turn his little brother away. He swore Sasuke's sad and disappointed face haunted him. _

_Sasuke peeked his head out of a bush and saw his brother with another man. He waited a moment before running behind the closest tree. He thought he was being pretty sneaky, but he had a feeling that his brother already knew he was there. Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his pocket and threw it towards the boy. Sasuke's eyes widened, when he saw the kunai miss him by a few inches, and he ran over to his brother. _

_Itachi crouched down to the boy's level and placed a hand ontop of his head, before speaking. "Why are you following me?" The teen already knew the answer though. The boy had practically thrown a fit when he saw Itachi leaving the house just minutes before. Sasuke knew his brother wasn't going out to train, so his curiousty got the best of him and he decided spying on his brother would be the best idea. _

_"I was just...well...I wanted to hang out with you," Sasuke replied, which was soon followed by a pathetic pout. Itachi opened his mouth to respond, but Sasuke cut him off again. He knew that look. Itachi was going to poke him and try and send him back home. "Please just let me hang out with you and your friend. I promise I won't be a bother. I won't even say a word. I just wanna be around you."_

_The couple sat next to eachother beneath a large tree, the teen's hand resting on top of Kakashi's, as they watched Sasuke play in the small lake with a miserable looking Pakkun. Kakashi wasn't too fond of children, but he couldn't deny that the little Uchiha was rather cute. He felt sorry for the pug though. But thankfully he agreed to entertain the child for a bit. _

_"Spread your legs."_

_Kakashi raised his brow but did as he was told. He knew that sentence was always sexual when it came out of his mouth, but of course Itachi would say something like that with completely innocent motives. The teen smiled and settled himself between Kakashi's legs. He leaned his head back and took it upon himself to grab Kakashi's arms and drape them around his waist. Even though Sasuke was there, that didn't stop Itachi from showing his boyfriend a bit of affection. He rested his hand on the older man's inner thigh and placed kisses on his cheek and neck, but that's as far as they took it. _

_"Kakashi!"_

_The couple was brought out of their own little world and watched as Sasuke ran towards them, soaked from head to toe. With a quick glance around the area, Kakashi noticed that Pakkun had disappeared. "I think your little brother pissed Pakkun off," he whispered into his lover's ear. _

_"Kakashi your dogs mean! He bit my foot and then left. I didn't do anything. I swear," the boy responded, his hands behind his back and a guilty expression on his face. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked at how close his brother was to Kakashi. The curious child asked, "Why are you sitting like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He had seen a couple on television sitting like that a fews days ago. But he knew Itachi was a boy and Kakashi wasn't a girl. _

_Itachi sighed and figured he had no choice but to tell Sasuke. He didn't mind if the boy knew, as long as his parents didn't find out. But he knew Sasuke wouldn't tell them. "Because Kakashi's my boyfriend," he explained._

_Sasuke's eyes lit up, which was completely unexpected. "That's so cool! Girls are weird and gross anyways. But wait. Do you guys kiss and stuff?" He asked. Sasuke scrunched up his face as if he had just taken a bite out of a lemon, when Kakashi and Itachi nodded. His expression went blank for a moment, before he got all excited again. "Kakashi can you be my boyfriend too? Except without the gross kissing and stuff!"_

_Itachi laughed and shook his head."Sorry Sasuke. You can't have him. When you get older you can think about stuff like that."_

_"Kakashi you're super strong right? I heard my dad and Itachi talking about you. So can you please teach me a new jutsu? I know how to do the fireball jutsu."_

_The older man thought about it for a moment. The idea of trying to teach someone a jutsu didn't really appeal to him, but he figured he would do it for Itachi's sake. "I suppose. But It'll take some time. It'll be even harder to learn. Are you up for it?"_

_"Yeah Yeah Yeah! What's it called?"_

_Itachi leaned forward and let Kakashi stand up. He scooted back and leaned against the tree as he watched the two most important people in his life. Sasuke looked like he was ready to burst from excitement, as he bounced up and down. He could see that same glint of admiration that he always received from Sasuke. This was exactly what Itachi wanted. He didn't have enough time to spend with Sasuke, so hopefully Kakashi could be a big brother figure to the boy, because he knew it wasn't long until he would be completely out of the picture. _

_"Chidori," Kakashi said as he formed a few hand seals. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a ball of lightening in Kakashi's hand. "It'll take a long time to learn. But I promise you'll master it one day. Isn't that right babe?"_

_Itachi forced a smile on his face and nodded. _

**A/N: What a sweet little memory. :) *wipes tear* COMMENT.**


	4. Memories Resurfaced

Sasuke stared back at his older brother's grey eyes, unsure of what else to even say. He had gotten Itachi's confirmation on what really happened. He didn't want to believe it. Hell, it took Itachi an hour trying to convince Sasuke that what he was saying was the absolute truth.

"How can you be so calm about this? Especially in a village that turned their back on you! They used you and made your life miserable."

"Of course I'm upset Sasuke. But you have to understand that I sacrificed for the sake of the village. How can I be angry at people who knew nothing of what I did? The only people I'm angry at are the ones who put me in the position I was in. And yes, that does include our father. What would you have done if our roles were reversed? And most importantly I did it to ensure that you would be kept alive. Of course I never expected that you would run off to a freak like Orochimaru. Do you know how scared I was? I should have known he would have moved onto you after he failed to take my body."

"I would have fucking killed him if he did," Kakashi mumbled from the other side of the room. Sasuke had heard what he said, but thought maybe he was just hearing things. 'Why would Kakashi say that? As if him and my brother were close? I don't remember him and Itachi hanging out,' he thought, as he tried to wrap his mind around it.

"Yeah. I figured out his intentions early on. What a fucking freak. But that's over and done with now. He's dead and now I want Danzo and those old bats dead as well."

"I hope you know I'm not leaving your side even for a second," Kakashi said, as he turned another page in his book. Sasuke turned his head and eyed the man seated on the window sill. He unglued his eyes from the text and turned to the teenager. "Itachi's side, that is. You are fully capable of taking care of yourself Sasuke. But I'm sure Danzo and his goons will want to take out both of you, especially Itachi. He doesn't know that we know the truth, he knows that Itachi would never willingly spill the beans. Everyone in this room and a few from Intel are the only one's who know the truth. But Dan-"

Itachi spoke up, finishing the man's sentence. "Danzo of course will have his suspicions. He's probably curious to know why I haven't been executed. There's really no time to waste. He wi-"

"He will do anything to ensure that his name is not tranished. But is he really going to attack in the village? There are too many of us for him to ta-," Kakashi interrupted, with a small smirk on his face. Athough it seemed rude to other people, it was their own secret way of flirting with eachother.

"The last thing he'd want to do is attack the village. He'll want to kill as little people as necessary. No one will care if Sasuke and I are killed. Well, actually no one will care if I am killed. So my safety shouldn't be first pr-"

Kakashi snapped his book shut, makingn everyone's heads whip around to him. "Don't say things like that!" Itachi nodded and mumbled an apology. He didn't expect Kakashi to get so worked up, especially in front of people. He figured Kakashi would be more discrete about his feelings, but he thought wrong.

Naruto looked over at his sensei and could see a spark of affection in his eye when he looked at Itachi. He suspected something was up from the start, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that Kakashi Sensei actually had feelings for someone, especially Itachi. The teen just found it a bit creepy.

Sasuke had the same thoughts running through his head as the blonde. But now wasn't the time to think about such things. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought of Kakashi and Itachi being a couple. He let out a deep breath, catching his brother's attention. "I'll kill him myself. I don't care what anyone has to say about it. And if anyone gets in my way I won't hesitate to stop them by any means necessary."

Tsunade downed her drink and smashed the cup down on the table, causing it to shatter. "Fine. But that doesn't mean there won't be backup incase anything happens."

"Hn. Backup? Seems pretty useless but whatever you say," he replied, with a smug smirk on his face. It may have seemed like pure arrogance but they knew Sasuke was fully capable of killing the man.

"Alright. We will figure the rest out. Kakashi, take Itachi away from here for the time being. This matter is out of either of your hands. Do your best to keep Itachi out of harm's way," ordered the Hokage.

Itachi furrowed his brow. He didn't want to be pushed aside on a matter that involved him.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the man before responding. "I really hope you don't think you're going to be there while that fight is happening. You're vulnerable and he wants you dead as well. I don't want you there and that's final."

He hung his head in defeat and obeyed his former lover's wishes. "Fine." He stood up on shakey legs and Kakashi was immediatly at his side. The teen "I'll see you soon Sasuke," he said. He held his bandaged arms out toward the teen, in hopes of a hug. Although it was a bit embarassing since there were other people in the room, Sasuke didn't let that hold him back. He practically lundged at his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sasuke, not too tight," Kakashi whispered when he noticed Itachi's slightly pained expression. The teen loosened his grip and his eyes moved back and forth between the two men. A strange feeling came over Sasuke and a forgotten memory flashed right before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke paced back and forth in front of his house, unsure of what to do. Itachi had yelled at him earlier and told him to leave him alone. He wanted to hang out with him today, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. A loud groan escaped his mouth, which was followed by a deep laugh that startled the child. He looked around and only saw a cat lying a few feet away. Kakashi rustled a branch to catch his attention. The boy looked up and his face lit up when he noticed the man perched up on a tree outside his house. "Kakashi!"<em>

_"Yo," the man replied. He dropped down from the tree and walked over to Sasuke. "What's up?"_

_The happy child's smile quickly vanished. "Itachi's been acting weird lately. It's scary."_

_"What happened?"_

_"A couple weeks ago he got into a fight with my dad and some other guys in the police force. He's been cold and distant since then. Him and my dad don't talk anymore and he barely talks to me either."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"In the backyard. But I don't think we should go."_

_"Come on, we'll go together. Then we'll drag him out and go get something to eat. Okay?"_

_Sasuke, thought about it for a moment, before he nodded. The boy went around to the backyard through his house, while Kakashi snuck around outside. Fugaku wasn't too fond of him, and he was sure the man would pop a vein if he knew Kakashi was in his house. He caught sight of his young lover sitting on a large boulder, staring off into nothing. He could sense something was off. Had things really changed so drastically since he left on a mission a month ago?_

_For one thing, Itachi didn't even aknowledge his presence. He didn't even move an inch. It was as if he didn't care or was so out of it that he really didn't know Kakashi was there. Sasuke came around the corner a second later and ran over to Kakashi. _

_"Big brother," Sasuke called out._

_Itachi finally spoke, not even bothering to turn around. "Why are you here?"_

_Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a very worried expression on his face. He liked Kakashi and he didn't understand why his big brother was being so cruel. Kakashi smiled down at the boy and patted his head for reassurance. "What crawled up your a-" he stopped himself, remembering that Sasuke was standing right next to him. "Thought I'd come by and let you know that my arm got chopped off. But I'm sure you don't care. Goodbye. Come on Sasuke."_

_By the time Itachi turned his head back, the two were already gone. _

_Kakashi couldn't believe Itachi had spoken to him in such a harsh tone of voice. He wasn't sure what had happened while he was away. But it scared him a bit. 'Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Or his dad must have found out about us,' he thought as him and the boy walked aimlessly around the village. _

_Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, who seemed just as worried as he was. "Why would you lie like that?" He asked._

_"Hm? Oh, well you know. I just like to mess with your brother. It's funny when he gets all flustered. Don't you think?"_

_Sasuke bit his lip and crossed his small arms over his chest. "I don't know. He's been quiet and barely says anythign to me. He always ignores me and treats me like I'm a nuisance. That's why I like hanging out with you instead. I'm glad that you're back."_

_"He doesn't mean to make you feel like you're a bother Sasuke. He wishes that he could spend all the time in the world with you. You know, sometimes I feel like I'm being a bother as well."_

_"R-really?"_

_Kakashi nodded. He hated to admit it though. He felt like just another burden in the teen's life. Any free time Itachi had, he would spend with Kakashi. But that usually meant short visits or sleepless nights for Itachi. Kakashi believed that had to be the reason Itachi wasn't the least bit pleased to see him. _

_He reached his hand into his pocket and carefully pulled out the necklace he had found underneath his bed as he prepared ot leave for his long mission. He assumed it fell off during sex and it ended up slipping through the space between the bed and the wall. "Here. Could you give this to your brother?"_

_Sasuke examined the silver peice of jewelery, as it was placed in his open palm. He had seen it in Itachi's room before. He remember his brother saying, he had lost it. "Why don't you give it to him?"_

_"I don't think I'll see him later."_

_Sasuke bit his lip and remembered that today was a very special day. He had seen a small star marked on the calander in Itachi's room a couple of days ago. "But isn't today your anniv-"_

_"Enough about your brother. Just make sure he gets it."_

_Sasuke nodded and put the necklace in his pocket. He could see the older man's expression fall for a second, but he perked back up seconds later, putting the boy at ease."Hey you help me with shuriken training tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, why not? But you should probably go home before your mom gets worried. I'll meet you outside the Academy after school tomorrow."_

_"You better not be late like always!"_

_"I promise. I promise."_

_Sasuke waved goodbye, before running home. Thankfully, he wasn't late and his mother had not noticed that he left without permission. He ran to Itachi's room and knocked before slowly opening the door. His brother was sitting at his desk finishing up some reports. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and placed it on top of the papers his brother was looking at. _

_"Are you gonna see him later?"He asked._

_"Sasuke, go wash up for dinner," Itachi said, not wanting the boy to push the topic any further. He knew what today was, but he couldn't bring himself to actually go see after how he reacted when the man came to see him. . _

_The boy sighed and walked away. He felt horrible. He knew his brother not showing up to see Kakashi tonight was really going to upset him. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that Kakashi and Itachi weren't going to stay together much longer. That was the last thing he wanted. If they weren't together than Sasuke had no reason to go see the older man. He hoped he was wrong though. He hoped Kakashi would be able to get Itachi to go back to how he used to be._

_"I'm sorry Kakashi," he whispered to himself, as he ran his hands under cold water. _

**_A/N: The next chapter will have some more Kakashi and Itachi love than this one. I love how Kakashi's so overprotective. ^/_\^_**


	5. How Do You Feel About Me

After leaving the Hokage tower, the two walked back in a rather comfortable silence through the village. Kakashi made sure to take a detour in which he knew less people would be around. He didn't need Itachi hearing anymore insults from the villagers. Kakashi couldn't help but pity the younger man. His intentions have always been pure and selfless, but he's been treated like a monster all these years. He couldn't help but be reminded of his own father. They went through a lot of the same things. However, his father was resting peacefully now, but Itachi still had the rest of his life to deal with the slander and abuse. He just hoped that now that Itachi had finally returned to him, that he'd be able to ease the burden.

"You're quiet," Itachi stated, bringing the older man out of his somber thoughts. He looked over at Itachi and wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss him.

"Sorry about that. My mind was somewhere else," he replied, tightening his grip a bit on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Stop. We're here, he said, as he reached a hand into his pocket.

"Did you move?"

"Yep. I promised you I would end up moving out of my so-called 'Closet Apartment' didn't I?"

Itachi was rather pleased to hear that. He was also rather suprised. He didn't think the man would have remembered that, or even that he would have kept his promise."

Kakashi looked back and smirked at the rather content look on Itachi's face. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said as he opened the door and guided the man through the threshold.

"Looks like shit."

Kakashi laughed and playfully tugged on Itachi's hair. "Shut up. You can't even see it." The Uchiha smiled and took a few careful steps forward. "Here I'll give you a quick tour," he said, as he placed his hands on Itachi's hips. He jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed and let Kakashi guide him. But it only took a few steps for the Copy Nin to get distracted by the younger man's smell and enticing soft skin. He rubbed his masked nose against Itachi's neck, and wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from moving away.

"What are you doing?"

He placed a few cloth covered kisses up and down his neck before asking, "Should I stop?" Itachi nodded, which suprised the other man. He quickly pulled away and apologized. He was thankful that Itachi couldn't see the hurt expression on his face. "Um...anyways...I guess I'll take you to my room. You can sleep in there for a while. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I thought you said you had another room?"

"Yeah, but it's empty right now. I still need a bed and furniture."

"Well, we can share then."

He wanted to agree to the offer, but Itachi's rejection really bruised his ego. "No. No. It's okay. Here, we'll go set your things down in my room and I'll make you something to eat." He placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder and led him to his bedroom. They stopped at the foot of his bed and Itachi placed the large bag of gifts and clothes on it. Kakashi let go of his shoulder and let Itachi feel around the room.

His fingers grazed the bed sheets and pillow, before moving up to the shelf lined with picture frames and books. He followed the long shelf across the room, to a desk littered with paperwork. Kakashi let the man blindly walk around the room because there was nothing Itachi could bump into or trip over.

"Is this a closet?" He asked, as he twisted the knob. He opened the door and walked inside. Kakashi couldn't help but shut the door behind him and hold onto the door knob. He felt it twist, but kept his grip firm. "Kakashi. Don't be childish. Let me out," he called out from inside the closet.

"What's the password?"

"Are you serious? Um..." Itachi thought back for a moment. He smiled and shook his head. "Kakashi is a sex god?"

"Is that a question or statement? Either way, thank you and that's not the password. Good try."

"Kakashi, stop being immature," he groaned.

"Try again."

Instead of trying to come up with a password that pleased the man, he decided to break down the door with physical force. He slammed his body against the door as hard as he could, which wasn't that great, since he was still weak. Of course it had no effect. 'One more time,' he thought, before lundging at the door. However, instead of his body making contact with the hard, unforgiving material, he found himself pressed against Kakashi's body. "Forgive me," he whispered into Itachi's ear. "Kakashi is a sex god was an acceptable answer."

Itachi sighed in annoyance and pushed Kakashi away from him. "I hurt my arm. Thanks a lot asshole."

Kakashi's shoulder's slumped in defeat and disappointment. He just wanted to ravage the younger man. He assumed that they would be all over each other now that they were behind closed doors, but Itachi couldn't seem more uninterested.

"Hm. I'm gonna go shower really quickly. You'll be okay right?" Itachi nodded. "Good. I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

Kakashi stared at himself in the foggy mirror. He didn't understand why Itachi was being cold to him now. What did he do wrong? They seemed perfectly fine just before they came to the apartment. Kakashi didn't understand it. It made no sense. 'Was it because I touched him, without permission? I shouldn't have groped him the way I did. He probably thinks I'm jsut some horny freak and he's definitely not attracted to me,' he thought, as he gritted his teeth at the mere idea that Itachi could have no interest in him anymore. That wasn't an option for Kakashi. He spent all these years longing for Itachi. And now that he was finally back, his hopes were crumbling once again! It wasn't acceptable. Kakashi would not accept it. He wanted Itachi. Not as a friend. Or a comrade. But as a lover and nothing less.

He watched his sharingan change shape and his anger was out of control now. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He was enraged. He never got anything he wanted. Everyone always ripped everything precious to him out of his hands. He balled up his fist and smashed the mirror.

Itachi, who was lying in bed, shot up at the sound of shattering glass. He slowly walked out of the bedroom with his arms out, feeling his surroundings. "Kakashi? Are you alright?" No answer. He kept his hand on the wall and walked down the small hallway. He could hear running water on the other side of the door, so he slowly turned the knob and peeked his head in. "Kakashi are you okay?"

"Get the fuck out! There's sharp peices of mirror on the floor. You're gonna get hurt!"

"W-what happened?"

Kakashi scoffed and picked up shards that littered the bathroom floor. "Nothing. I guess my hideous face broke the mirror?" He joked half-heartedly.

A frown quickly formed on Itachi's face. Kakashi wasn't hideous, and he knew the man never thought of himself as being so either. "Stop being ridiculous Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and stared at the shards of mirror that were embedded into his skin. "Stop being so serious and distant and I'll stop being stupid. I figured that now that you were finally back with me...things would go...nevermind. It was stupid for me to even assume that things would be like they used to be."

Itachi felt tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I've upset you and I jus-"

"Just forget it Itachi. Get out. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kakashi. Come here please," the Uchiha begged, holding his hand out. The naked man sighed and walked over to the door, putting his hand ontop of Itachi's. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worr-" he stopped and watched Itachi slowly bring his injured hand up to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on each of his finger tips, before taking a step forward. "Please take care of your wound and then I'll help you shower. Think of it was a small token of my appreciation for everything you've done.

Itachi stood by the door and listened as Kakashi cleaned up the mess on the floor and bandaged his hand. "Are you done?" He asked, growing bored.

"Y-yeah," he replied, unsure of what to do or say next. But it didn't take long for Itachi to start shedding his clothes.

"Itachi," he whispered, as he closed the distance between them and shut the bathroom door.

"Mm?"

"I'm still in love with you. Please tell me you feel something for me. Even just a tiny bit."

Itachi froze when he felt the man's hand on the small of his back. "You already know the answer to that. My feelings for you haven't wavered since 8 years ago," he whispered. Kakashi could have jumped for joy when he heard that, but decided to press his body against Itachi's instead. He pressed a hand onto Kakashi's chest and said, "Don't hurt yourself like that over me. I'm sorry if I seemed mad at you. I'm just...this is so weird and I didn't think I'd ever be able to touch you again. I guess you can say I feel a bit self conscious and afraid."

"Self conscious? Around me? Do I scare you?"

Although Itachi wanted to deny it, he knew he couldn't. "Yes."

"Mmm, stop you're getting me all hot," the older man groaned.

"You haven't changed. You're still the same eager pervert you used to be."

"You haven't changed either. Well actually you have become less slutty around me. You were the biggest cockslut when you were younger. I'm so disappointed now," he chuckled.

Itachi felt his cheeks heating up. "Your old age must have caused you to lose your memory. I don't know what you're talking about."

Kakashi smirked and brought his lips up to Itachi's ear. "You know I still have those sexy pictures I took of you."


	6. Pictures For Sensei

**{This is my first actual, detailed sex scene, so please be kind!}**

Flashback

Kakashi walked across his room, shedding his clothes in the process. His lover was on his bed on all fours watching his every move. He was due to leave for a mission in a few hours and needed to see Itachi before he left. He wasn't sure how long the mission would take, so he snuck into the Uchiha compound earlier and literally grabbed the boy and brought him to his apartment.

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a camera. Itachi tilted his head slightly, confused for a moment, before a terrible blush covered his cheeks. "Y-you can't be serious Kakashi," he whispered. The Copy Nin merely nodded and snapped a quick picture of the teen on all fours. The Uchiha's head hung in embarassment, but the idea did turn him on a bit. "I hope you don't intend to make this a lengthy photoshoot. And besides, what are you planning on doing with those pictures? Blackmail me? Show them to your friends?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his head and walked over to the foot of the bed. "Push your ass up," he bluntly said, giving the boy's ass a light pat.

Itachi blushed and did was he was told. "Like this?"

"No, higher."

The teen pushed his ass up higher and looked back at his boyfriend, who looked more than pleased with the situation. Kakashi raised his brow and examined his lover's position. "I'm taking them so I remember what I have at home waiting for me. And so I can get off on them of course." Kakashi chuckled and took a picture.

"Hurry Kakashi, I have to get home for dinner," Itachi mumbled, his dark grey eyes drifting to the clock on the wall, and his face filled with absolute embarassment.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave his ass a hard smack. "Shut up and spread your ass for me."

Itachi groaned and did as he was told. "Is this goo-...mmmm."

Kakashi smirked and smacked his cock against his lover's hole a few more times before lifting his camera up to his eye and taking a step back. "God you look so fucking sexy. I'll be done soon. I just need a few pictures," he whispered as he pressed the button and took the picture. "Mmm, that was a good one. Now let's see. How else should I have you pose?"

"Kakashi please. no more. Just fuck me," the teenager begged. He'd been waiting for this all day. He had even prepared himself at home, unable to wait for Kakashi. Thankfully he hadn't caught him in the act when he snuck over to his house. Kakashi always liked to tease him and make him beg and he found it to be the most humiliating, degrading and pleasurable thing in the world.

"The faster you do this the sooner I can start fucking you."

"Hmph. No more pictures." He turned around on the bed facing Kakashi. "And why can't you be in them either? Why is it just me?" He asked, grabbing his lover's cock and looking up at him.

Kakashi sighed crouched down for a moment and pecked his lover's lip. "Because you're so much more photogenic and sexier than me."

Itachi shot Kakashi a pout that he knew the man could never resist."I think you're sexy though. I want pictures of you too."

"No," he replied with a straight face, before standing back up. He was not going to give in to that cute face.

"What about pictures of us having sex? Wouldn't you rather see your cock inside me while your away on missions? Or a picture of your big cock in my mouth?" He did his best to hide his smirk. He knew he had Kakashi wrapped around his finger, even for a just a split second.

"Mmm that sounds good. Work your magic my little kitten," he whispered. Itachi licked his lips and slid the tip into his mouth, never taking his eyes off Kakashi's face. The man took a few pictures, making sure that Itachi's blush was visible. He knew the boy was utterly embrassed, but was doing an amazing job of hiding it. Kakashi reached down and cupped his lover's face. "Enough of that. You look so fucking delectable. I can't wait anymore."

Itachi quickly turned back around and pushed his ass back towards Kakashi. "Just put it in Kashi. I...was being naughty before and playing with myself. It won't hurt too bad."

The older man licked his lip at the mental image of his lover fingering himself and moaning his name. "You're such a slut. You're always needing something inside your slutty little hole. Am I right? I am aren't I?" He pushed his index finger into Itachi, smirking at the already lubed hole. "I didn't think you were actually serious baby," he mumbled, as he pushed another finger into Itachi's ass.

His eyes widened when his lover pushed a seocnd finger into him. But he had already done that to himself. He wanted more. He needed something bigger and thicker inside him. "Please baby. Please. I'm such a cockslut. I need you inside me. Please fuck your little sex kitten," he begged, not caring that he sounded utterly pathetic.

Kakashi's eyes rolled back at the sound of those words. He couldn't resist when shy little Itachi spoke to him like that. He slowly ran his tongue over the Uchiha's hole, trailing up to his lower back, where he placed a small kiss. He stoo up sand pressing his cock against Itachi's entrance. Itachi let out a whiney noise and pushed back against the tip. "You are absolutely insatiable you little wh-re! Be grateful Sensei even pays you any mind." With that said, he slowly pushed into his lover.

"Ah! Fuck...s-so bi-ugh Kashi!" He cried out as his lover's cock was englufed by his tight ass. His eyes rolled back and he clawed at the bedsheets as he felt every inch go deeper inside him. He heard the click of the camera behind him and let out a whimper. He wiggled his ass from side to side. "Fuck me Kashi," he begged.

The Copy Nin smirked and smacked his hand down on Itachi's asscheek. The teen moaned and pushed his ass back, wanting more. "You're a kinky bitch aren't you little Uchiha," he whispered, smacking Itachi's ass until it was a nice pink color. A string of moans and constant begging escaped Itachi's mouth with every hard smack. "Ready?" He asked. Itachi nodded eagerly before shoving his face into his lover's pillow. Sex was the only time Kakashi got to enjoy Itachi's voice . He was usually calm and quiet but once he had Kakashi inside him, he turned into a squealing, whimpering mess.

Kakashi pulled Itachi's legs farther apart and grabbed onto his hips. "Keep it down a little. Your screaming almost got me kicked out last week," he said, before thrusting in and out of his lover's tight ass. Loud moans were muffled by the pillow Itachi's face was buried in. Kakashi smiled and ran his hands up and down Itachi's back. "That feels good doesn't it? Here slut, take more of my cock," he spat, thrusting harder into Itachi.

"Oh god Kashi!" He yelled, trying to pull his ass away from his lover's cock. The older man smirked down at Itachi and got a firm grip on the teen's hips.

He spanked him again, punishing him for trying to pull away. "It's Sensei to you my naughty little kitten and you're not going anywhere. Did I not make myself clear?"

Itachi's body shook and he reached a hand back to rub his sore ass. "S-sensei you're hurting me," he groaned. His ass was stinging and Kakashi's cock was so deep inside him.

Kakashi laughed, as an idea popping into his mind. "You know what I think? I think your sensei needs to get a teacher's assistant to help discipline naughty students like you." He created a shadow clone, who appeared next to him, naked and hard as well. Itachi's head whipped back and his jaw dropped.

"K-aaah-shi...wh-what...ha...ha...mmmm...a sha-shadow ah...clo-oooooone?" He moaned, as Kakashi's continued to fuck him.

Kakashi laughed and looked over at his mirror image. "Look at this slutty boy I have. Look at the way he's staring at you. He's staring at your cock. He's practically drooling over it. Fuck the slut's mouth," Kakashi said to his clone. Itachi blushed and turned his head away from the two.

The shadow clone kneeled in front of Itachi and rubbed his cock on the boy's lips. Itachi was more than willing. He opened his mouth wide inviting the clone to fuck his mouth. He felt so slutty and he loved it. When he was with Kakashi he could be himself and not have to worry about his anbu and clan duties. All he had to worry about was pleasing his lover, but he always got reimbursed ten-fold.

His eyes rolled back and he savored the taste of the clone's cock in his mouth. "Mmmf sho goofd," he said around the large member.

"Aren't you a slutty little kitten," Kakashi said, as he pulled out. Itachi pulled his mouth off the clone's cock and looked back at his boyfriend. "Ride me," he simply stated. The teen licked his lips and got off the bed. The clone grabbed him and groped his ass. "Don't get greedy. Now come sit on Sensei," Kakashi growled pulling Itachi away from the clone, before lying down in his bed.

"Yes Sensei."He reached back to position his lover's cock at his entrance, but the clone grabbed his wrist. "Kakashi what is he...oooooh yes," he whispered. He felt the clone's tongue lapping at his stretched out hole. He grabbed a chunk of the clone's hair and held his face there. "Sen-sensei he's making m-me feel so good. ," he moaned, looking down at Kakashi with the most innocent face he could muster.

Kakashi reached up and pinched the teen's nipples. "Is that so my little kitten?" He asked. Itachi moaned and nodded his head. The clone loosened Itachi's grip on his hair and smacked both of his ass cheeks.

Itachi gasped at the stinging pain . "He... he's hurting me sensei," he whispered. Kakashi bit his lip and motioned for the clone to back off a bit.

"Why don't you sit on my cock. I think that would make you feel better sweetheart," he cooed. The Uchiha closed his eyes and positioned the man's cock at his entrance. Tiny moans escaped his mouth as he slowly lowered himself down. Kakashi was growing rather impatient. He grabbed onto the Uchiha's hips and pushed him all the way down and tilted his head back. Itachi was squeezing him so tight, it was almost unbrearable. Itachi's eyes widened and he screamed up at the ceiling. He tried to lift himself off, but Kakashi's gloved hands kept a firm grip on him. "Where...the fuck...do you think you're g-going?" Kakashi panted, rotating the teen's hips.

Itachi bit his lip and looked over at the clone who stood a few feet away, looking through the viewfinder in the camera. "I'm not going anywhere Kashi." His eyes drifted down to the clone's erection and he couldn't help but lick his lips. He opened his mouth to ask Kakashi for permission to suck his clone off, but all that came out were loud gasps as his boyfriend started to thrust up into him. "Ahh Ah...Ka! Kakashi! O-oh...f-fuuuck!"

"You like this you little slut?"

"Mmmmhmm! Yes Kashi...I love it. I love it," he moaned, bouncing up and down on Kakashi's cock. He reached a hand out toward the clone. Kakashi motioned for him to come over to them. Itachi wrapped his hand around the clone's cock and began stroking him.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh god baby!" He moaned as he tensed up. Kakashi bit his lip and snapped a picture. His hands were pulling at his hair and his jaw dropped, as he came. Kakashi's clone turned Itachi's head and gave him a long sensual kiss before disappearing. He took a second to catch his breath, before slowly getting off Kakashi. A tiny moan escaped his mouth when his cock slipped out of him. He turned his body around, so he was looking down at his lover's cock

He grabbed his cock and quickly went to work on sucking him off. Kakashi spread his ass and lapped at the stretched out hole. Dark grey eyes widened at the tongue touching him down there. He pulled his mouth off his boyfriend's cock and moaned his name. "Keep sucking my little kitten," he purred. Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He put his lover's cock back into his mouth and sucked him dry. He swallowed every last drop and licked his lips.

"Oh god...that was...so good," Itachi panted, his hot breath hitting Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's entrance, before patting his ass. "Get up here," he whispered, running a hand through his slightly sweat soaked hair. Itachi turned around and collapsed ontop of the older man's naked body. He didn't want to move. He wanted to spend every last second he could with Kakashi.

"I love you sensei," mumbled Itachi, before letting his eyes slip closed.

**A/N: Who knew Itachi could be so dirty. kukuku. Hope you liked. ^/_\^ **

**R& R por favor!**


	7. Comfort

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the silent Uchiha sitting on his bed. For some reason things had gotten awkward. Well of course it wasn't for some reason. The grey haired jounin had just embarassed the great Itachi Uchiha. And just like his little brother, he threw a silent fit and refused to speak. He sighed loudly and plopped down on the bed next to the Uchiha. His gloved hand found itself on Itachi's thigh, making the brunette's leg twitch a bit. But still Itachi didn't look at Kakashi. Not that he expected him too, since his eyes were practically useless.

"If you're still mad about those photos I'll throw them out," he said awkwardly, pulling them out from inbetween pages of one of his Icha books. Itachi heard the sound of shuffling and page turning. He gasped softly and practically tackled the older man.

"Kakashi no. Don't look at them," he begged, blindly trying to get at the content in Kakashi's hands. The older ninja just chuckled and gave up the photos. It didn't really matter because he had a set of copies. But Itachi didn't need to know that. "Burn them," he demanded.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and agreed. He took Itachi's hand in his own and led them to his kitchen, where he proceeded to burn them on the stove. He quickly led Itachi away when the smell of the burnt photos started to get too strong. He cracked open a window, narrowing his eye a bit at the ANBU member he saw not too far away. "You're such a baby Itachi. They're just pictures," he stated, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"It's embarassing," he mumbled, carefully leaning in towards Kakashi's body, which he also found too embarassing for him to do so casually. Thankfully, Kakashi didn't have the same problem as his former lover. He wrapped his arm around Itachi's waist and pressed him to his body. Itachi was thankful and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. His eyes shut and he let himself relax a bit more.

"Tired?"

"Not really. I'm just relaxed and content," Itachi responded, feeling a bit bold and draping his legs over Kakashi's lap. The feeling of warmth and comfort emitting from the other was enough to have the Uchiha practically snuggling up against him.

"I'm surprised Sasuke still doesn't remember when we were going out," Kakashi said, grabbing Itachi's hand in his own injured one. He examined the slender fingers and purple nailpolish. Itachi hardly fought with his fists, so it wasn't surprising that his fingers looked delicate and his skin soft.

Itachi placed a kiss on Kakashi's neck and smiled at how carefully Kakashi's calloused fingers were caressing his hand. "I wouldn't want to remember memories of back then either if I were him," he whispered, feeling the guilt of what he had done weigh heavy on his heart.

"I suppose you're right. Let's not bring that up anymore. How about we start where we last left off."

"Where we last left off? I suppose that would be in your bed," he mumbled.

Kakashi nodded a bit surprised Itachi remembered. But then again it wasn't that hard to guess. All they really ever did when they were together was have sex, makeout or sleep. Kakashi took it upon himself to lift Itachi and carry him into 'their' bedroom. Thankfully Itachi didn't complain, but that was due to how tired he actually was. He lied him down on his favorite side, next to the wall. Itachi smiled and felt around for the blanket.

"They're way too nosey," mumbled Kakashi, before closing the curtains, obstructing ANBU's visual on them. If they wanted to know whast they were doing they could get a Hyuuga. Otherwise, they'll have to mind their own business. He crawled into bed and helped Itachi with the blanket, placing it over both of their bodies. "I missed this," he whispered, pulling Itachi close to him.

Itachi nodded and pulled the blanket higher up his body, loving how warm it was. "Mm tired now," he said placing his head next to the other's on the pillow and draping a leg over Kakashi's thighs. Who, in return, turned his head to capture Itachi's lips in a small kiss. Itachi kissed back, a bit unsure of himself. It had been a long time since he ever kissed anyone and he had only ever kissed Kakashi.

"Hm...wanna have sex?"

"No you dirty old pervert... maybe later," he said, mumbling the last part.

Kakashi laughed and reached up to pull out a book. He figured Itachi would fall asleep soon and he'd be damned if he was going to leave Itachi alone. Although he didn't show it, he was really worried about his emotional and mental state. He practially had a breakdown in the shower before.

* * *

><p><em>"You know you're not much help in the shower Itachi. You're blind, you're gonna poke my eye out trying to wash my hair," Kakashi said, watching Itachi pour shampoo into his hand. He dropped the bottle on the shower floor, havingnowhere to really put it. A small smile graced his lips and he carefully lifted his arms up and worked it through Kakashi's hair. <em>

_"Your hair is shorter?" He asked as he massaged Kakashi's scalp, who nodded in return. _

_"And yours is a lot longer, expecially in the front," he replied, tugging gently on a peice of long black hair. Itachi nodded as well and pushed the other gently until he was under the running water. "Hopefully now Sasuke will be a bit nicer to everyone. He was the biggest scrouge before he left the village," he said, remembering how cute and friendly he used to be. _

_Itachi's grip on Kakashi's hair tightened and he slowly nodded his head. "I ruined his childhood," he whispered, thankful that the water was masking the tears running down his face. But Kakashi saw them. "He must have been so lonely. I abandoned him."_

_"What else could you have done?" Kakashi asked, wrapping his arms around the other's body. _

_"I don't know! Something else...something to make him hurt less," he cried out. "I ruined everything. I'm sorry!" He continued to cry, biting his lip to hold back the sobs that made his body quiver. "I'm sorry for lying to you and I'm sorry for leaving. I'm don't you h-hate me!"_

_"Shh...calm down. It's okay. I could never hate you...shh shh." _

_"Y-you should! I'm a liar and I hurt you...You should've just let me die."_

_Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Come on, let's get out. You know I'm cheap and we're wasting water. I'll finish my shower later," he whispered into Itachi's ear, who merely nodded and slowly stood up. Kakashi placed a bath robe around him and a towel around his own waist. "Hm...you're dripping everywhere baby." He handed him a towel and let Itachi wrap his hair up in it. "I love you so much," he whispered as he tied the robe around Itachi's hips."Come on, I'll go look for those pictures. That should cheer us both up," he said, placing his hand on Itachi's lowerback as he led them into his room. _

**Sorry that took so long. TT_TT**


End file.
